Amores De Locos
by lucistar8
Summary: Hinata es secuestrada por unos tipos y sellaron un demonio en ella en contra de su voluntad, luego de que dicho demonio convenciera a hinata esta deja a la aldea dejando atrás a sus dos mejores amigos Sasuke y Naruto... que pasara con hinata? a que tipo de personas conocerá? porque hago tantas preguntas? xD... Parejas Principales NARUHINA SASUNARU (NARUKO) Y ITALUCI
1. Capi 0-Prologo

HOOOOOOOLAAAA AQUÍ YO CON UNA DE MIS LOCAAAAS IDEAS Y COMO SE ME OCURRIO EL NO ESCRIBIRLA SERIA UN PECADO Y COMO SON UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS NO PUDE EVITARLO Y AQUÍ ESTOY

ES UN:

Naruto/Hinata

Sasuke/Naruko (Naruko es un personaje que inventan muchos y es la hermana de naruto)

Italuci (si ya se no aguante y me pues en el fic así que como adoro a itachi-chan)

Sasori/Sakura (no sé ni de donde salió esa idea)

Pain/Konan

Suigetsu/Karin

Una niña de unos 8 años estaba "entrenando"-supuestamente-en el dojo de la mansión hyuga la chica era de piel blanca ojos como la luna cabello peli-azulado para ser exactos hinata

-¡Hasta cuando serás la vergüenza de mi clan y la rama principal!-gritaba furioso Hiashi mientras pateaba las costillas de la chica -¡Eres una inútil! ¡Eres solo un estorbo una molestia! ¡No sirves para nada!

-lo lo si en to- dice hinata mientras escupe un poco de sangre y intentaba levantarse

-¡Eres una vergüenza por kami-sama hinata disculpándose no se puede hacer mas fuerte!-dijo Hiashi y la golpeo en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre y se callera-A partir de hoy tú no eres más mi hija eres débil y no tienes lo que se necesita para ser una verdadera hyuga ni ser la líder del clan- dicho esto Hiashi se fue y dejo a hinata sola llorando

Luego hinata se fue a su cuarto a llorar desconsoladamente y en la noche partió a un lago a entrenar pero mientras entrenaba alguien la golpeo en un punto ciego y de ahí hinata no supo más

-vaya vaya es un buen partido para ELLA-dijo yomi

-yomi-sama usted cree que sirva-dijo uno de ellos muy grande de piel gris, cabello blanco y ojos rojos

-claro que servirá ahora vamos a verla es hora del ritual-dijo yomi

-hai- dijeron los cuatro

POV HINATA

-"No sé donde estoy según los tipos esos dijeron que me querían para algo y no creo que sea para algo bueno, lo único que recuerdo es estaba entrenando y me golpearon luego me trajeron hasta aca y nombraron algo sobre un ritual, pero sea lo que sea espero sobrevivir"- pensaba

-llegamos- dijo yomi y cuando me di cuenta estábamos frente a algo así como un castillo de cristal o algo parecido- tráela

-"le dijo a un tipo de apariencia brusca y piel gris y me agarro y me llevo frente al castillo con el tal yomi siguiéndonos"-pensaba

-hora del sellado espérenme aquí-dijo yomi y me llevo a rastras con el

Aparecimos frente a una puerta grande y esa puerta se abrió… ¿sola?

-¿quién eres?- dijo una vos un poco tenebrosa del lado de la puerta

-mi nombre es yomi y es hora que me obedezcas demonio y como no puedes hacer nada te sellare en esta mocosa tonta-dijo yomi señalándome a mí y luego me dio un golpe y me desmalle

FIN DEL POV HINATA

-ni se te ocurra humano -dijo el tal yuma

-y tú me piensas detener ni siquiera tienes cuerpo-dijo yomi a yuma

-algún día me vengare de ti maldito humano-dijo yuma

Luego del sellado yomi sale con hinata inconsciente

-como resulto el sellado yomi-sama-dijo shizuka

-salió de maravilla shizuka solo debemos esperar hai que llevarla al lago donde la encontramos y que se valla yo le haré unos arreglos a su memorias cuando despierte y luego llévenla al lago y ella que se valla hay que esperar que se acostumbre a yuma-dijo yomi

-hai-dijeron los cuatro

En la guarida hinata despierta

-d donde estoy-pregunta hinata

-valla hasta que al fin despiertas-dijo yomi

-q que hago a aquí-dijo hinata

-oh nada querida ya te vas solo mírame a los ojos y te podrás ir-dijo yomi, hinata dudo un poco pero lo miro a los ojos

Grave error yomi entro en la mente de hinata y le modifico sus recuerdos la hizo ver que no la secuestraron y eso y al final hinata se desmayo

Hinata se despertó estaba en un en el Lago y ya era de día y decidió ir a la mansión

-"hai algo raro no sé qué me pasa pero siento como si un chakra muy grande estuviera cerca de mi pero no veo nada ni con mi byakugan acaso soy tan patética que no puedo ver ni con mi byakugan un chakra tan grande"-pensaba hinata

Luego de llegara a su casa hinata se acostó a dormir y tuvo un sueño muy extraño-según ella- pero en realidad era su primer encuentro con Yuma

-sigue por aquí -dijo una voz muy misteriosa para hinata

-quien anda hai-dijo hinata tartamudeando

-acaso no sabes quién soy- dijo yuma

-no- dijo hinata

-Bueno yo soy yuma, el terror de los humanos el más poderoso demonio de todo el mundo-dijo yuma

-ahh y donde estamos-dijo hinata recuperando un poco el valor

-en tu mente-dijo yuma a lo que hinata se sorprendió mucho

-así que tu….-hinata no alcanzo a terminar porque el miedo le comió la lengua

-exacto yo estoy dentro de ti porque un tipo llamado yomi me encerró aquí para sus planes de yo no sé qué pero te advierto como el sello no puede ser roto tenemos tiempo para conocernos ¿qué dices? No soy tan aterradora como parezco-dijo yuma

-de acuerdo-dijo hinata y en eso comenzaron una gran amistad

Fin Del Prologo


	2. Capi1-Adios Konoha

Yo: Wazzaaa se que tarde demasiado en actualizar pero es que me fui de vacaciones por la navidad

Amy: ni que fuera tan importante

Yo: y no tenía internet

Amy: Estúpido lugar sin internet

Yo: Pero como consuelo les traigo 2 capítulos, un OneShot SasuHina (que subire pronto)

-Sasuke es sexi- =Hablan

_-"Sasuke es sexi"- =piensan en cursiva_

-**"Sasuke es sexi"- **= Inner

-"Sasuke es sexi"- = Bijus o Demonios sin cursiva

(Sasuke es sexi) =Aclaraciones

(Yo: Sasuke es sexi) =Intervengo Yo

(Amy: Sasuke es sexi) =Interviene Amy

(Yo: Sasuke es sexi/Amy: Sasuke es sexi) =Intervenimos Amy y Yo

Esto es para que ustedes no se confundan y yo tampoco xD

Capitulo 1: Adiós Konoha

A la mañana siguiente hinata se despertó de buen humor porque se desahogo con yuma contándole su pasado y yuma le conto el de ella, pero no todo es color de rosa lo que no sabe hinata es cuando salga de su cuarto vivirá el mismo infierno…. Hinata al salir de su cuarto fue a desayunar porque ya su Hiashi no se preocuparía por entrenarla, al llegar al comedor se sentó a comer sin decir nada, luego de terminar Hiashi dice unas palabras

-Hinata-dijo Hiashi y esta le prestó atención- quiero que des un combate de práctica con neji

Luego de una paliza por parte de neji hacia hinata (yo: no soy buena haciendo peleas tipo hyuga pero imagínense que es la pelea de neji vs hinata en el combate para última pelea para ascender a chuunin)

-siempre serás la vergüenza de este clan-dijo Hiashi yéndose con neji y Hanabi dejando a hinata sola y esta se fue a su cuarto

-no sé porque neji me trata así si yo no le hice nada y yo que pensé que había mejorado si itachi-niisan estuviera aquí yo no estuviera llorando-pensó llorando hinata

-tranquila hinata no llores, llorando no se resuelven las cosas, ya verás que te aras más fuerte y le cerraras la boca a Hiashi y tu clan-trato de calmarla yuma

-arigato yuma-san-dijo hinata más calmada

-no hay de que-dijo yuma tranquila, pero luego retomo su actitud dura y fría y dijo- y porque no me usaste así le hubieras cerrado la boca a Hiashi

-es que si te hubiera usado ellos se enfocarían en ti y no en mí y yo quisiera hacer las cosas por mi propia cuenta-dijo hinata con una sonrisa

-Boberías-dijo yuma y hinata sonrió- y dime hinata tu nunca has pensado en dejar el clan y konoha

-a veces lo pienso pero luego pienso en Sasuke-kun y en naruto-kun y no puedo dejarlos solos ellos son mis únicos amigos-dijo hinata un poco sonrojada por tener que nombrar a su enamorado

-eres una mocosa enamora-dijo yuma y hinata se sonrojo mas- pero ahora que lo pienso porque demonios no piensas en ti y en nadie mas y dejas esta patética aldea

Hinata se tardo un momento en responder y pensó bien porque lo que le dijo yuma era verdad

-yuma-san es verdad lo que dice y yo me quiero ir de konoha pero el problema es que no conozco a nadie y adonde me iré-dijo hinata y yuma con una sonrisa que daba miedo dijo:

-tranquila hinata-chan-decía yuma y hinata pensó: "oh oh ya empezó con su hinata-chan" yuma prosiguió- lo de ir a una aldea no es problema en el país de los demonios yo tengo un muy amigo mío su nombre es yagura antiguo yondaime mizukage y ex jinchuriki de isobu o sambi la tortuga de 3 colas es una de las bijus hembras, yo me contactare con él mientras duermes partimos en la noche a sí que prepara tus cosas y duerme-dijo yuma con una sonrisa tétrica

-hai- es lo único que pudo pronunciar hinata debido al miedo que le causaba esa sonrisa

Hinata luego de escribir dos cartas una para Sasuke y otra para naruto acomodo sus cosas y se fue a dormir

YA EN LA NOCHE…

-hinata despierta- pidió yuma amablemente pero como vio que hinata no le hacía caso decidió probar de otra forma- ¡MOCOSA DEL INFIERNO LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Hinata que se cayó de la cama le dijo a yuma: podrías probar de una forma más amable

-podría si me escucharas pero como solo piensas en ese rubio te hubiera levantado de una forma más amable… dejando de lado eso es hora de que entregues las cartas y no te preocupes eh ocultado tu chakra a si no te detectaran-le digo yuma

-hai-dijo hinata de mal humor y recogió todo y fue a casa de Sasuke

Luego de que hinata se escabullera por la casa de Sasuke y haya dejado su carta al lado de su cama y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo en la casa de naruto lo cual hizo muy bien ya que el rubio tiene un sueño pesado y aprovechando el cambio de turno de los guardias que cuidan las puertas como toda una profesional se escabullo de la aldea con un rastro de nostalgia pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos y partió al país de los demonios

En el viaje hinata le decidió preguntar a yuma como era yagura

-bueno Yagura tiene una apariencia muy inusual, tiene una especie de cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos son de color morado y poseía un cabello corto de color crema. Su diseño de Banda Ninja es muy diferente a los demás ya que al parecer la hebilla formaba parte de su ropa, además posee un pañuelo en su cuello y una especie de correa en donde traía colgando un bastón para su Elemento Agua: Jutsu del Espejo de Agua el cual ese bastón yo lo poseo-dijo yuma

-mm ya veo y como era el gobierno de yagura-san- pregunto hinata

-Durante su tiempo como Mizukage, ocurrió la masacre de estudiantes de la academia perpetrada por el entonces joven Zabuza Momochi, la aldea fue conocida como "Aldea de la Niebla Ensangrentada", debido mayormente al barbárico ritual donde los estudiantes de academia se mataban unos a otros para graduarse. Parece ser que Yagura fue el Mizukage que Zabuza Momochi intentó asesinar y contra el cual Fuguki Suikazan conspiraba. Yagura fue controlado por un tipo con un Sharingan en un ojo. A pesar del terror de su reinado, él parece ser amable. Este terrible gobierno fue a causa de ese tipo el cual había estado controlando al Mizukage todo el tiempo a través de su Sharingan haciendo que de esa forma Yagura no podría razonar por sí mismo. Eventualmente, el Sanbi fue removido de Yagura por razones desconocidas, y la bestia empezó a vagar en estado salvaje. Con ello el reinado de Yagura termino-finalizo yuma

-ya veo al parecer yagura-san sufrió mucho-dijo hinata

-si el sufrió por culpa de ese tipo pero luego yo lo encontré lo sane y nos hicimos buenos amigos-dijo yuma con una de las pocas sonrisas que se le podía sacar

Luego de un largo viaje por fin llegaron al país de los demonios solo debían esperar que yagura las atendiera ya que se llevaron la sorpresa de que yagura es el que gobernaba dicho país y como hinata hizo un kage bunshin y yuma tomo control del cuerpo de este

-ese maldito no se le ocurrió decirme que el gobernaba el país de los demonios- dijo yuma muy molesta

-calma yuma-san seguro quería darte una sorpresa-dijo hinata tratando de calmarla lo cual no funciono pues yuma seguía lanzando maldiciones a yagura hasta que llegaron a la torre de yagura (la cual era esta: . /_cb20120720123614/naruto/es/images/0/01/La_Torre(Punto_de_Reuni%C3%B3n).png muy parecida a la torre Hokage pero esta será de color azul)

Al entrar yuma estallo

-hola yuma cuanto tiempo-dijo yagura con una sonrisa pero se borro ya que se dio cuenta del aura negra que desprendía de yuma humor de yuma

-¡ Eres baka o que acaso no sabes cuánto tiempo sufrimos por maltratos y tu aquí muy fresco gobernando este país y yo encerrada!-dijo o más bien grito yuma

-ya tranquilízate yuma no es para tanto además era una sorpresa no sabía que tardarías tanto, pero dejando de lado todo eso cuéntame porque decidieron venir o decidiste ya que sé que esto es idea tuya y ya sé que es para quedarse pero me gustaría escuchar la historia completa-dijo yagura en un intento por calmar a yuma y desviar el tema

-de acuerdo-dijo yuma y prosiguió a contarle toda la historia

POR OTRO LADO EN KONOHA…

Todo un clan hyuga se encontraba histérico por la desaparición de la primogénita de dicho clan, aunque para 3 personas en especial no les era muy importante aunque lo sabían disimular muy bien esas personas como ya se lo deben imaginar son: Neji Hyuga Hanabi Hyuga y Hiashi Hyuga que por dentro estaban que hacían una fiesta por tal agradable noticia y para disimular todo muy bien Hiashi decidió hablar

-ustedes son idiotas cálmense un poco, neji- Hiashi llamo a su sobrino y este fue- ve a avisarle a Hokage-sama

-hai-dijo neji y partió

-"al fin ya era hora que esa buena para nada de hinata se fuera ahora el clan hyuga era honrado y no tendremos estorbos aunque yo hubiera preferido matar a esa perra"-pensaba neji hasta que llego a la torre Hokage

-que sucede neji- pregunto el viejo Hokage

-Hokage-sama hinata-sama ah desaparecido-dijo neji

-como es eso posible-pregunto el viejo Hokage

-vera como todas las mañanas una sirvienta va a despertar a hinata-sama y como ella no estaba se asusto fue y busco por toda la mansión igual que nosotros los del bouke también la buscamos y no la encontramos-dijo neji mostrando "preocupación" (Amy: si claro como si te preocuparas tanto por hinata/Yo: salte del fic! Arruinas la escena)

-mmm ya veo puedes retirarte neji voy a mandar a un grupo de rastreo a buscar a hinata-dijo el sarutobi ya que le tenía cierto aprecio a hinata ya que ella era una de las pocas personas que podían controlar a naruto y Sasuke además de ser como una hermana para ellos y como una nieta para el igual que con naruto y Sasuke

-hai Hokage-sama-dijo neji y se marcho

POR OTRO LADO…

Una rubia ojos azules con tres marcas en las mejillas su nombre Naruko Uzumaki la cual tenía 8 años, iba corriendo por el bosque sin rumbo fijo llorando y pensando en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior

FLASH BACK DE NARUKO

Naruko iba caminando por una pequeña aldea llamada Yugakure (Yo: no sé ni en donde demonios queda esa aldea pero la encontré por ahí y según la pagina: Naruto Wiki esa es la aldea en donde nació Kakuzu) iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y salió de la aldea y lego a un bosque y vio una figura extraña y se asusto

-no te asuste pequeña-dijo la voz de una mejer de cabello color marrón claro amarrado en una trenza debajo de la barbilla, ojos color verde, vestía un vestido negro y tenía un tatuaje en forma de serpiente en el brazo izquierdo

-quien eres-dijo Naruko y se puso a la defensiva

-mi nombre es Medusa soy una buena amiga de tu madre y tu padre y vengo a decirte toda la verdad bueno una parte-dijo medusa y Naruko se calmo

-está bien-dijo Naruko

-Naruko te voy a hacer una pregunta ¿has sentido un chakra grande o has sentido que de duela mucho la panza como si hubieras comido mucho?-Pregunto medusa a lo que Naruko asistió- mmm ya veo es que lo te voy a decir es delicado pero hay un biju encerrado en ti-dijo medusa sin darle mucho rodeo a todo y naruko abrió los ojos como platos, ella ya sabía que era un biju y se sorprendió mucho y se le escapo una lagrima y de ellas muchas más- se que para ti debe ser difícil y voy a decir todo lo que vas a hacer para que no te maten ok

-está bien-dijo naruko

-mira vas a ir a un campo que esta a unas horas de viaje sigue recto y vas a pasar muchos árboles luego de eso va a haber una cascada ahí te vas a meter por dentro de ella…-pero medusa no pudo seguir hablando porque naruko la interrumpió

-y como se supone que voy a atravesar una cascada-dijo naruko con ironía

-jejeje lo olvidaba hay como un pequeño camino por ahí vas a pasar luego de una pequeña caminata vas a llegar a un campo en donde hay como una pequeña plaza y muchos árboles frutas está plaza está abandonada me vas a esperar ahí yo te entrenare por unos años hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte así que ve y empaca tus cosas y haces lo que te pedí de acuerdo

-ok pero tú sabes quienes fueron mis padres-pregunto naruko esperanzada

-si lo sé pero me dijeron que no te dijera nada hasta que estés lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo pero tranquila pronto lo sabrás- le dijo medusa con una linda sonrisa

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"esto apesta"-pensaba naruko

**-ni que lo digas"-**dijo

-"oye y dónde estabas cuando medusa hablo conmigo"-pregunto la rubia

**-"estaba por ahí ya sabes haciendo cosas-**naruko rodo los ojos**-oye mira llegamos"**

En ese momento naruko llegaba a una cascada y justo como le dijo medusa entro por el caminito y llego a atrás de la cascada y vio lo más hermoso de toda su vida había una plaza grande y abandonada pero se veía acogedora alrededor de ella avían muchos árboles y todo lo que le dijo medusa… entro a la casa y la espero

POR OTRO LADO EN LA ALDEA DEL SONIDO OTOGAKURE

Orochimaru llevaba a cabo uno de sus experimentos con una chica de unos 12 años llamada luci esta era de piel blanca como la de hinata cabello rubio y ojos fucsia y muy largo era igual que hinata solo que con el color de ojos y cabello cambiado y luci era más alta. Orochimaru estaba aliado a yomi y quería dominar al mundo ninja (en el caso de yomi... yo: típico de los villanos) y destruir konohagakure (en el caso de orochimaru) pero para hacer sus planes necesitaban ninjas fuertes o al menos experimentos fuertes así que orochimaru está sellando en luci a Mōryō… Mōryō era un demonio con un gran y largo cuerpo de color violeta oscuro y múltiples cabezas de dragón. Sus ojos eran rojos y sus lenguas azules. También tenía un aura de color violeta claro. Este demonio en el pasado era utilizado con el fin de destruir a las 5 grandes naciones ninjas por un clan pero una sacerdotisita de nombre Miroku utilizo un poderoso jutsu de sellado para sellar el alma de Mōryō en un palacio cerca del país de los demonios y su cuerpo fue ocultado en la aldea del pantano… Mōryō es el hermano mayor de yuma por lo tanto es más poderoso, pero dejando de lado todo eso, orochimaru quiere sellar a Mōryō en luci con el fin de destruir konoha y ayudar a yomi a dominar al mundo ninja

-"jujuju este es el mejor experimento que eh hecho al fin podre destruir konoha jujuju"-pensaba orochimaru

Fin del capítulo 1

Bueno queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras (ya paresco maduro -_- jajajajajajajaja XD) quiero responde algunos comentarios:

Yoru no Ouji: Arigato Yoru por leer el fic espero que lo siga mi tambien me gustan los fics en donde hinata se va a entrenar y vuelve totalmente cambiada o cuando cambia su actitud a un fría y poderosa o solo cuando se vuelve poderosa es tan kawaiii y los que mas me gustan los los que tienen mas sangre... Lo que vendrá sera super dramatico me revente la madre escribiendo esto XD

Naruko-Neko: Arigato... cuando lei tu nombre pensé en.. NYAAA me fascinan los nekos se nota que a ti también

gcardozaqromero1: Arigato... tu nombre es demasiado raro! y quien es la tipa de la foto? me parece conocida


	3. Capi 2 Entrenamientos y Encuentros 12

Yo: Wazzaaa se que tarde demasiado en actualizar pero es que me fui de vacaciones por la navidad

Amy: ni que fuera tan importante

Yo: y no tenía internet

Amy: Estúpido lugar sin internet

Yo: Pero como consuelo les traigo 3 capítulos, un OneShot SasuHina y el capítulo 1 del fic SoMa: Ayuda en el amor

-Sasuke es sexi- =Hablan

_-"Sasuke es sexi"- =piensan en cursiva_

-**"Sasuke es sexi"- **= Inner

-"Sasuke es sexi"- = Bijus o Demonios sin cursiva

(Sasuke es sexi) =Aclaraciones

(Yo: Sasuke es sexi) =Intervengo Yo

(Amy: Sasuke es sexi) =Interviene Amy

(Yo: Sasuke es sexi/Amy: Sasuke es sexi) =Intervenimos Amy y Yo

Esto es para que ustedes no se confundan y yo tampoco xD

CAPITULO 2: ENTRENAMIENTO Y ENCUENTRO PARTE 1

AL DIA SIGUIENTE CON HINATA

La peli-azul se despertó de muy buen humor porque ya no recibiría maltratos, hoy comenzaba una nueva vida como ninja del país de los demonios

-"sigo pensando que este nombre de país de los demonios es un poco… como decirlo… tétrico y asusta…. No cres yuma"-pensó hinata y prosiguió a ver qué hacia su compañera y desde hace días amiga

-"si lo es aún no sé como un lugar con nombre tan raro puede ser tan hermoso"-le dijo yuma a hina

-"¿yuma as estado aquí antes?"-le dijo hinata

-"hinata tu sabias en qué lugar te sellaron"-pregunto yuma y hinata negó-"pues ese lugar fue aquí en el país de los demonios al parecer ese tal yomi entro sin ser visto y me sello en ti al parecer escapo junto a otros 4 tipos

-"mmm que coincidencia pero bueno… etto yuma-san quería pedirte un favor"-dijo hinata un poco tímida

-"seguro dime"-pregunto yuma con interés

-"Bueno yo pensaba, que si me puedes ayudar a ser mas como tú"-dijo hinata

-"¿mas como yo?, explícate"-dijo yuma confundida

-"a ser más segura de mi mista y no sé qué dices a actuar mas como tú, más directa y menos tímida y también a que me ayudes a controlar mis sonrojos y desmayos"- dijo hinata con determinación

Yuma sonrió malévolamente y con una voz de ultratumba dijo: por supuesto hinata-chan yo te ayudare y segar una copia exacta de mí, comencemos ya

-"creo que esto no fue una buena idea"-susurro en voz baja-"está bien"

-"Bueno lo que haremos será sencillo"-comenzó a decir yuma

1-Dejaras de decirme Yuma-San, solo Yuma

2-Comenzaras a ser un poco, no tanto, más fría y arrogante casi como Sasuke pero no tanto

3-tendras que hacer amigos

4-Empezaras a entrenar con yagura, cuando el termine de entrenarte seguirás conmigo

Y por ultimo: tendremos que controlar tus sonrojos, desmayo y tartamudez, para eso te someteré a un genjutsu especial

-"y eso es todo lo que haremos quedo claro"-termino de decir Yuma

-"si está bien"-dijo hinata

CON NARUKO…

Naruko quien había llegado al lugar en donde le dijo medusa ella se había puesto a entrenar ya que si la iba a esperar a medusa tendría que hacer algo, paso aproximadamente 2 horas y medusa llego a la pequeña plaza y se dispuso a contarle sus planes a naruko.

-bueno naruko mira lo que vamos a hacer es simple, tu madre antes de morir me dijo que te cuidara y que te entrenara por eso yo te rescate de un tipo con una máscara que te quería por tu biju-dijo la peli-marrón

-oye por cierto que biju tengo encerrado ya que no me lo dijiste-pregunto naruko

-a si ya me acuerdo es el kyubi pero su verdadero nombre es kurama es el biju de 9 colas y es de pelaje anaranjado obscuro y tiene ojos rojos, pronto lo veras- dijo medusa

-y como eran mis papas-pregunto la pequeña

-bueno tu madre era un poco alta, tenía el cabello color rojo, ojos morados y era de piel blanca, recuerdo que era muy linda pero tenía un carácter muy fuerte y tu padre pues el tenia el cabello amarillo y ojos azules se parece mucho a ti pero él era muy tranquilo el fue un kage-termino de relatar medusa

-mm ya veo oye y ahora a donde vamos medusa-sensei-pregunto naruko

-vamos al país de los demonios-dijo medusa

-¿país de los demonios? En donde queda eso, suena tenebroso-dijo la rubia

-queda a unas horas de viaje ahora tenemos que irnos mientras más rápido lleguemos más rápido podemos comenzar tu entrenamiento

-mm ok-dijo naruko y así partieron rumbo al país de los demonios, pero en el camino a dicho país se llevaran una sorpresa

EN OTOKAGURE

Orochimaru hablaba con un peli-gris con anteojos de piel no tan blanca, sobre sus planes con yomi…

-bueno al fin termine de sellar a ese demonio en esta mocosa-decía orochimaru a su acompañante

-orochimaru-sama y quien es la niña-pregunto el peli-gris

-su nombre es Luciana Uchiha tiene 12 años porque preguntas kabuto-pregunto orochimaru

-es que usted no me había dicho orochimaru-sama y por cierto no se supone que todos los uchihas estaban muertos debido a la masacre que hizo itachi Uchiha en konoha y solo quedan itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha-pregunto un poco extrañado kabuto por el clan de la chica

-sí pero a esta chiquilla la encontré en un bosque al parecer estaba muy herida, tanto que una persona normal pudo haber muerto pero esta chica no es normal y bueno pues decidí probarla y veo que todo funciono, ella no despertara hasta mañana así que vamos a dormir estoy cansado de tanto sellado-dijo orochimaru

-hai orochimaru-sama-dijo kabuto y se fueron

Lo que no sabían orochimaru y kabuto es que la chica estaba despierta y escucho todo lo que dijeron y rápidamente se levanto (ya que no estaba atada) y se dispuso a irse, estaba débil pero lo que no sabían orochimaru y kabuto es que luci es la jinchuriki del jubi el biju de 10 colas y maneja más o menos su poder y lo uso y con eso escapo de la guarida de orochimaru hasta un lugar más seguro

POV LUCI

_-"¡MALDITA SEA!"-me grite mentalmente mientras lagrimas corrían por mis ojos-"Como pude ser tan tonta y dejar que ese tipo me usara para sellarme a ese tal __Mōryō__"_

"No llores mocosa veras que se solucionara todo"-trato de calmarme el jubi

_-"PERO NO ENTIENDES me sellaron a un demonio dentro de mí y o viste el sello era uno que no se rompe fácilmente y era uno que si sacan al demonio yo moriré y no quiero eso-dije yo soltando mas lagrimas_

-"mejor tranquilízate-hablo dulcemente el biju (algo raro en el)- busquemos un lugar en donde estemos bien y lo solucionaremos juntos de acuerdo"

_-"Esta bien"-dije_

Llevaba saltando por las ramas un buen rato hasta que me canse por el cansancio y caí al piso desde una rama

-no puedo más estoy muy cansada-dije al borde de un colapso por tanto uso de mi biju

-hay alguien ahí-grito alguien que escucho el ruido que hice, y cuando me vieron corrieron hacia mí, cuando alce la cara pude ver a unas mujer de uno 20 años de cabello color marrón claro amarrado en una trenza debajo de la barbilla, ojos color verde, vestía un vestido negro y tenía un tatuaje en forma de serpiente en el brazo izquierdo y una niña de unos 8 años de cabello rubio ojos azules con tres marcas en las mejillas de piel blanca, no tan alta pero tampoco era bajita, eran muy lindas las 2

-oye estas bien-pregunto la niña

-si estoy bien-trate de parecer normal, pero me fui a levantar y caí de nuevo

-no, no estás bien deja que te ayudemos –dijo la mujer

-está bien-dije un poco desconfiada-_"no me tomaran por tonta si intenta hacer algo raro tengo un haz bajo la maga"_

En ese momento la mujer y la niña me estaban curando

-cómo te llamas-pregunto la niña

-Luciana Uchiha y ustedes-dije yo

-Yo soy Medusa-dijo la mujer que me curaba-y ella es Naruko Uzumaki-dijo señalando a la niña rubia

-mucho gusto-dijo la niña extendiéndome la mano

-igual-dije correspondiendo el gesto

-y que haces por aquí, acaso eres ninja-me pregunto naruko

-de hecho no soy ninja pero se lo básico como caminar por el agua, caminar por los arboles, deslizarse por las ramas, cosas así… etto ustedes saben en donde quede alguna aldea por aquí-dije yo

-si de hecho naruko y yo vamos al país de los demonios, si quieres nos puedes acompañar-dijo medusa cuando termino de curarme

-está bien-dije poniéndome por fin de pie_-"menos mal que tengo mucho dinero en mis sellos por matar criminales que buen trabajo hicimos"_-pensé comunicándome con mi biju

-"si pero ten cuidado cuando lleguemos te curare bien-comenzó a decir el jubi-mira que tenemos que entrenar para hacerle frente a ese tal orochimaru"

_-"tienes razón, ese tipo va a sufrir, yo misma lo matare y me vengare él hablaba de un tal yomi y otra chicha llamada hinata que también le sellaron a un demonio, cres que sea bueno buscarla para vengarnos de esos dos"-_le pregunte a mi biju

-"yo creo que si deberías buscarla después de todo ella podría comprender tu dolor y así tendrías una amiga, digo si es que puedes"-respondió este un poco burlón

_-"cállate, creo que tienes razón y donde dijo el tipo cara de serpiente que estaba esa tal hinata"-_pregunte, la verdad ni me acuerdo mucho de lo que dijo orochimaru

-"dijo que estaba en el país de los demonios y curiosamente vamos para allá, también dijo que ella tiene 8 años, con los ojos color perla es una hyuga, de cabellos azul eléctrico y corto"-finalizo la explicación

-"esto será más fácil de lo que pensé"-dije y el jubi se fue a dormir

FIN DEL POV LUCI…

Y así partieron al país de los demonios

FIN DE LA PARTE 1

Qué bueno es volver, quiero responder a unos comentarios


End file.
